


Encierro.

by YesicaRojas9



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cousin Incest, Incest, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesicaRojas9/pseuds/YesicaRojas9
Summary: No entendía porqué está encerrado en esa habitación completamente oscuras y lo único qué quería qué abrieran esa puerta y le dejaran irse.





	1. Chapter 1

Le dolia la cabeza era un dolor insoportable y no lo aguantaba para nada, estaba echado así nomas en la cama y no veía nada solo unas simples luces pequeñas en el techo. Jon tenia la cabeza vendada y no se acordaba mucho de lo que habia pasado, solo que estaba por irse a hacer el ejército militar y su tío dijo qué no porqué lo habían rechazado; queria saber el porqué si había entrenado y otras cosas. 

-Ya despertaste. - Dijo Robb entrando a la habitación y sin prender la luces. - De seguro qué te estaras preguntando él porqué estas aquí y no en él ejército. 

Jon trato de acomodarse en la cama le dolía la cabeza, estaba por hablar lo que quería Robb con él con él. Queria irse de esa casa estar lejos de los Stark, él no es un Stark la Señora Catherine se lo dice siempre desde qué era un niño. 

-Escucha hablé con nuestros hermanos a tus espalda durante 2 semanas sobre él tema de qué te querías ir. - Dijo Robb agarrando la silla y sentarse. - No nos gustó una mierda y menos para mi Jon, sabes qué odio con la idea que te vayas. 

-Robb entiendo qué estes enojado conmigo... Y qué no quieres qué me vaya pero yo no pertenezco aquí. - Dijo Jon estando asustado de qué su hermano se volviera loco. - Mi amor por favor dejarme ir. 

-Yo se cuál es la forma mas fácil de qué te vayas de aquí y yo lo entenderé bién amor. - Sacando un arma. - Te tendría qué matar y después cremarte para dejar tus cenizas juntó con nuestros abuelos. 

-¿Robb porque? - Asustandose por completo la poca luz que entraba a la habitación le hizo ver el arma en la mano de Robb. - Por favor Robb no... 

-Shhh no voy a matarte al menos qué quieras seguir con eso de querer abandonarme. - Levantandose de la silla y acercarse a Jon. - Hermano mío... Estoy tan celoso de que aquella chica que sales a escondidas y la odio por completo, quiero que te separe de ella o yo mismo voy a quitarla de enzima. 

-Quiero seguir aquí... - Soltando sus lágrimas no creía aún qué su medio hermano le hiciera eso. - Tú maldita madre se alegrara demasiado en que me fuera de esta casa. 

-Eso no es una escusa amor ¿No pensaste en mi corazón? ¿En mis sentimientos? ¿De lo que soy capaz de hacer? 

-Robb basta... - Dijo Jon completamente asustado de qué lo golpeara de nuevo y el golpe con la culata de arma lo dejó inconciente de nuevo. 

-Si mi madre es el problema yo se como hacer que se vaya. - Bajando el arma. - Pero antes tengo qué hacer algo vas a tener más motivos de quedarte aquí y pensarás dos veces antes de cruzar una puerta.

Robb dejó el arma de la mesita de luz para después sacarle el pantalón junto con la ropa interior a Jon, sus hermanos estaban abajo, ellos son testigos de lo que podría llegar a pasarle a Jon, del porque habían echo qué no fuera a hacer militancia. 

Brad salio de la habitación teniendo algunas fotos en la mano y un sobre grande de color marron en la otra, pasó de golpe y vio en como Robb estaba reclamando a Jon. Arya estaba con Ricko tomando un poco de leche con galletas. 

-Arya... 

-¿Qué? - Preguntó Arya sacándole las fotos a su hermano menor, ver aquéllas fotos que le causaba asco y dolor. - Nunca creí que nuestros padres hacían esto. 

-El la Señora Ashara Dayne. - Dijo Brad señalando una foto en dónde estaba su padre saliendo con una mujer de un restaurante. - y el tío Brando Stark. - Señalando la foto en donde estaba su tío saliendo con su madre en un motel. 

-Para ser fotos sacadas por ti Ricko no están nada mal. - Dijo Arya sorprendida por las fotos qué sacó su hermano menor.

-Robin siempre escucha a su madre. - Dijo Ricko a sus hermanos terminando su merienda. - Y me dijo en lo que pasaba con mamá y con quien se encuentra un poco de dinero y me dijo la dirección del motel en donde salen.


	2. Capitulo 2

Fue abriendo los ojos de nuevo y lo único que le molestaba era el sol que entraba por la ventana, se toco la cabeza y no tenía las vendas, los recuerdos aparecieron de golpe de lo que Robb le hizo, el miedo apareció de golpe se quito las sabanas y le faltaba las piernas. Las sabanas tenían manchas de sangre y la piel estaban bien cocidas con hilo grueso de color negro. 

Fin del sueño. 

El grito de su vida abria despertado a los vecinos e incluso a sus hermanos pero le habían tapado la boca con cinta. Se destapó y tenía sus piernas el peor susto de su vida, Robb no sería un loco de cortarles las piernas para que no salga, siempre fue un completo paranoico con algunas cosas pequeñas. 

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo durmiendo o inconciente en aquella cama. Se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la puerta ni toco el picaporte de la puerta y lo primero qué ve era a Robb. 

Robb le saco la mordaza de la boca, Jon quería matarlo de un tiro con el arma qué uso Robb para golpearlo. Su medio hermano parecía feliz por algo y no era esa felicidad que tiene uno por algo. 

-Tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias. - Dijo Robb a su hermano. - Madre se fue de la casa, al parecer tuvo unas aventuras romanticas con el tío Brando y la otra cosa qué puedes salir ya hable con los del ejército y aceptaron tu renuncia.

-°¿Porqué me parece buenas noticias?° - Se preguntaba mentalmente Jon, no se no se esperaba de la infidelidad de la señora Cateryn Tully con el tío Brando, no pensó en el ejercito ni nada solo los sentimientos de su padre. - ¿Ella no era feliz con padre? 

-No y padre no le importó para nada de que ella se fuera, se llevo a Sansa y Rickon con ella, Arya y Brand se quedaron aquí. - Dijo Robb uniendo su frente con la de su hermano. - Perdoname Jon, solo que me duele que me dejes de nuevo y me volvere mas loco si te llegas a irte. 

\- Tengo que hacerlo Robb sabes qué esta no es mi casa.

-Entonces nos iremos de aquí, nos vamos a un lugar en donde seamos nosotros dos, que sea solos nuestro. - Uniendo sus labios en un corto beso. - Escucharme bién. 

-Robb por favor tengo que hacerlo tengo qué irme de aquí. - Dijo Jon tratando de separarse de Robb.

-No ahora Jon y si sigues insistiendo con eso... - Sacando una cajita de color rosado claro del bolsillo del pantalon. - Ve al baño y tienes que hacerte tres prueba de embarazo. - Si los tres salen positivos te quedarás aquí y si intentas algo tonto volveras a esa habitación de nuevo. 

Jon agarro las tres cajas y se levanto de mala gana, un dolor en la cintura soltando un gemido fue como pudo al baño. 

Robb acomodó de Jon, sus hermanos estarian hablando con su padre del tema del divorcio sus hermanos y él ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo de que sus padres no se amaban como ante. Sus padres hacían lo que podian para lucir como una pareja de envidia. 

Solo era fachada de la familia y qué nadie se daba cuenta. 

Su padre sabía de su relación extraña con su medió hermano, en realidad es su primo pero fue criado por uno más su padre se lo había contado cuando su madre se fue de la casa. 

Jon volvio con las pruebas y todas daban positivo era algo bueno para él. Ya con eso seria suficiente para que se quedara con él y que nadie se lo quitara.


	3. Capítulo 3

3 años después. 

Estuvo 3 años encerrado en esa casa, 3 años estuvo sin salir de aquellas paredes, su pequeña hija estaba a su lado jugando con sus tios ellos son muy sobreprotectores con ella, extrañaba salir afuera y quería que su hija hiciera amigos con otros niños de su edad. Robb no quería permitir eso es muy celoso de qué alguien llegue a quitarle a su familia, una familia que forzó a hacer y forzó a casarse con él. 

Su pequeña hija Lyanna Stark, era doloroso estar en esa casa quería salir estar afuera que adentro de la casa o en el patio que apenas puede ver a las personas pasar. Ama a sus hermanos ellos son sus hermanos, se criaron juntos y ama a su padre pero no era una vida que el queria darle a su hija. 3 años estando encerrado. 

-Jon. - Llamo Robb a su esposo ahora que estaba seguro que ambos quieran compartir una charla y de la noticia que le quiere dar. 

Jon obedeció cargo a su hija no era porqué no quería que jugara con sus tíos mas bién era que tenía que darle la merienda. 

-Sansa podría darle la merienda a Lyanna, quiero hablar con Jon a solas. - Dijo Robb con una sonrisa amable en sus labios. 

Sansa ahora cargaba a su sobrina llevandola a la cocina y darle la merienda, Jon tuvo que ir con su hermano o primo a la habitación que comparte las ganas de golpearlo y llevarse a su hija lejos de él. Robb la ama y daría su vida por ella.

-¿Tienes algo? - Preguntó Jon con un poco de miedo. 

Robb no le respondió solo quedó callado mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro, Jon trago duró temia que lo violara de nuevo y tenga hijos así no quería éso no quería decirle a sus hijos que su padre lo violaba para tenerlos. 

-Yo debería preguntarte por eso ¿Que es lo qué tienes? - Preguntó mientras sin mirarle a la cara. - ¿No te gusta estar aquí? O es por otra cosa. 

-Yo... No tengo nada... 

-¿Y porque me miras como si fuera un monstruo? - Preguntó de nuevo mirandolo ahora, sus manos tenían forma de puños. - Como si quieras golpearme en la cabeza y salir corriendo por la puerta. 

-Robb basta, yo... Yo no quiero esto... Si me das miedo. 

-¿Como puedo darte miedo? Después de todo lo que e echo por ti, por nosotros dos por nuestra familia... - Comenzando a llorar, era demasiado para él. - Fui yo quién te defendió de Madre y de Theon 

-Pero ahora el que me esta lastimando eres tú. 

-Lo siento mucho Jon, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti y yo no quería que te fueras de mi lado, tenia miedo de qué te fueras y no volvieras. - Aferrandose mas al cuerpo de Jon. - Siempre te amé Jon y no me importaba nada mas que tú... Siempre soñé con esto y ahora que se volvio realidad... No quiero despertar si esto es un sueño. 

Jon dejo que Robb se descargara, le dolía ver a Robb de esa forma le dolía mucho. La última ves que lloró fue cuándo el lo defendió de Catherine, lo habían castigado por culpa de él. 

Robb se había calmado y quedándose dormido se quedo a su lado, había olvidado lo bién que estaba a su lado cuándo dormían juntos, las veces que se quedaban despietos para ver el amanecer, que solo eran ellos dos solos. 

Y ahora eran 3, su pequeña hija. Siempre estuvo en mente en tener una familia propia junto con la persona que ama y nunca imagino que seria Robb el qué comenzaría en formar la familia que el siempre soño. 

Le dio un beso en los labios quería darce un bañó estaba seguro de qué su hija va a estar bién con sus tios. Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño sentía el hombro humedo por las lagrimas de Robb. Comenzo a desvestirse y verse al espejo en que tenía marcas en su piel, chupones o de dientes. 

Su vientre tenía una marca de cicatriz de una cesárea, recuerda mucho de cuando quedo en ese hospital y qué su hija paso a su lado por 2 semanas completa, ver a Theon mirandolo con enojo y escucharle por arruinar la vida de los Stark cada vez que le hacía un chequeo médico deseandote de qué hubiera muerto. Nunca le conto eso a Robb por miedo a qué hiciera una estupidez contra los Greyjoy. 

Ahora que sabé toda la vedad de quienes son sus padres y del porqué Ned Stark lo crio como a un hijo más a la familia Catherine no se disculpo con el por nada. 

Si esa va a ser su vida de ahora en adelanté lo va a tener qué aceptar, es su familia ahora. Con Robb a su lado ser la familia felíz qué al principio fue solo un encierro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer esté fanfic, es corto pero gracias por leer


End file.
